Quisiera olvidar lo que vi
by SarahLeal
Summary: Pequeño One-shoot que escribí para un trabajo de la Uni. Se recomienda leer de noche. Es mi primer trabajo, son libres de expresarse.


Hola, quisiera olvidar lo que vi, pero no creo que pueda olvidarlo tan fácilmente, así que en un momento de intentar calmarme quiero que escuches esto que te voy a decir, no estaba segura de querer contar esto, pero ya que me he preparado una taza de café y me he acomodado en mi sillón favorito sería una buena forma de matar el tiempo. ¿Eh? ¿Mi nombre?, bueno, eso no es importante, lo importante aquí es lo que escucharan salir de mis labios.

Podría considerárseme una persona tranquila, un poco orgullosa si me lo preguntas, me encanta leer, más que nada historias de terror, tocar el piano y gracias a mis padres, rodearme de material de medicina para seguir el negocio de la familia, bien, ya que estás tan insistente te contaré como soy, pero no te emociones, no es como sí quisiera realmente hacerlo, mucha gente me considera hermosa físicamente, cabello naturalmente rojo, ojos violetas y una mirada fría como el mismísimo polo norte, no es que yo lo diga porque lo crea, sólo digamos que lo he escuchado decir por parte de la gente que me rodea.

Dejando eso de lado, quisiera empezar a contarte esto antes de que todo acabe, ¿estás preparado?

Todo comenzó con un día completamente normal, ese día sería de una reunión familiar a la que claro no quería asistir, pero ya que la insistencia de mis padres era tanta decidí no llevar más la contraria y acceder. Esa reunión al parecer era de una prima de mi madre, no es como si no me agradaran, pero en verdad no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que ese lado de la familia se preocupó por nosotros.

El trayecto hacia el lugar donde sería la reunión fue muy relajante, todo el paisaje era verde, arboles que al parecer eran hermosos robles danzando con el cálido clima del verano, un par de criaturas asomándose a la vereda y a lo lejos una hermosa montaña reflejada con la luz del mediodía.

La entrada del lugar era un enorme portón adornado con lo que parecían hojas de la primavera pasada, fuimos recibidos por unos mayordomos que como siempre vestían unos trajes elegantes y refinados, en sus rostros portaban unas raras máscaras, las cuales tapaban la mayor parte de sus rasgos, esto me dejó consternada, realmente no había razón para esto, ¿qué acaso no me habían mencionado que era una fiesta de disfraces?, no, no es eso, ya que solo los mayordomos y las amas de llaves las portaban ¿será tradición de estos lugares?, mejor no le doy más vueltas.

Al no ponerle más atención a la extraña servidumbre pude observar mejor mi alrededor, era un hermoso espacio verde adornado con pequeños arbustos los cuales estaban decorados para la ocasión, en este corrían por todos lados niños y niñas que supongo eran familiares que no reconozco, al fondo del decorado estaba una hermosa vivienda color blanco la cual pude deducir era la casa de campo de mi tía, junto al jardín pude notar muchas mesas alrededor de una fuente de colores, y en una de estas a los que al parecer son mis parientes. Escuché a mi madre decirme que fuera a saludar, sonrió al ver mi expresión de fastidio, me dio un beso en la frente, y me reiteró que entre más rápido lo hiciera más rápido se acabaría esto.

Asentí de manera sencilla, me acerqué a mis familiares, los saludé y volví a lado de mi padre, él tenía una fortuita conversación con su cuñado, me dijo que podía ir a donde quisiera, así que opté por explorar un poco la zona la cual parecía extensa.

Probablemente te estés preguntando, ¿dónde empieza la acción? Bueno, aquí es donde se empieza a poner extraño, al alejarme de mis familiares y recorrer un poco el campo, me di cuenta que era un lugar normal, un bonito paisaje que claramente no verías en la ciudad y tal vez un poco tenebroso para los que no estén acostumbrados al aire fresco. Volteé hacia donde estaban mis familiares cerciorándome de que no me había alejado mucho y me di cuenta de que uno de los mayordomos estaba mirándome, sí, aunque tuvieran esas horribles máscaras sentía su mirada directamente hacia mí, decidí ignorarlo y seguí mi camino hacia la casa que al parecer era un poco rústica.

Al pasar por las grandes puertas de abeto mi vista se maravilló con lo que veía, una hermosa estancia hecha de sólida madera la cual hacía que el ambiente a su alrededor fuera de tranquilidad pura, la primera puerta daba hacía una sala muy bien acomodada con varios sillones alrededor de una chimenea de ladrillo la cual combinaba muy bien con la casa. A lado de esta, un comedor que al parecer era de madera de acacia y el cual era enorme.

—¿Cuántas personas vivirán aquí? — me pregunté.

— Bueno, realmente no importa — contesté para mis adentros.

Salí de la sala sólo para observar mejor las escaleras al final de la estancia, estas eran de un color oscuro y brillaban con la luz que desprendía el candelabro de cristal que se encontraba colgando sobre mi cabeza.

Debajo de la escalera habían unos cuadros los cuales quería apreciar mejor, así que decidí acercarme, me llevé la sorpresa de no conocerlos, estos eran un tanto extraños a mi parecer; mujeres rodeadas de criaturas amorfas, un cuadro de un niño mirando fijamente hacia el frente, ¿Qué clase de casa tendría estas decoraciones tan bizarras?

— Creo que es lo único que no combina con la casa — dije sin darme cuenta —

— Disculpe que no sea de su agrado señorita —

Volteé a mis espaldas y me di cuenta de que a un par de metros de donde me encontraba estaba uno de los mayordomos de la casa, al recordar mis palabras solo atiné a inclinar la cabeza apenada.

— Disculpe, no quise ofenderlo —

El hombre me miró, rio por lo bajo y dijo;

— No se preocupe, no es la primera que lo menciona, yo estoy de acuerdo con usted —.

Sonreí por su comentario, me incliné en modo de despedida y seguí mi camino por la gran casa.

Al adentrarme por los pasillos pude ver una habitación la cual desprendía un olor hogareño, con cautela asomé mi cabeza por la puerta entre abierta y encontré lo que estuve buscando desde que llegué.

— Una biblioteca —

Sonreí para mis adentros y entré, esta tenía enormes libreros de la misma madera que la puerta de la entrada, mesas a lo largo y ancho para disfrutar de la lectura y una zona a lo lejos en la cual había más cuadros, los cuales por supuesto, eran parecidos a los de las escaleras.

En aquellos pasillos llenos de conocimiento me di cuenta de que la mayoría de los libros que se encontraban ahí no los conocía, mas bien, jamás había oído hablar de ellos, esto me dejó una duda muy grande ya que siendo una gran fan de la lectura, es raro que ni siquiera haya escuchado un poco de ellos, entre mis tantas dudas decidí tomar un libro al azar y hojear un poco su contenido.

Dentro de este había unos extraños dibujos parecidos a los cuadros que se encontraban cerca de la escalera. Seguí hojeando el libro y me llamó la atención una ilustración de una persona rodeada de personas con máscaras exactamente iguales a las que traían los mayordomos y las amas de llaves, esta tenía detrás una especie de figura extraña, no pude ver el rostro de la figura porque estaba difuminado, debajo del extraño dibujo había una leyenda la cual dictaba; "Después de verla nunca podrás descansar, ella estará contigo siempre, sin embargo, si logras…", no pude terminar de leerlo porque la página estaba quemada en eso último, inmediatamente un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo dejándome los vellos de punta, el aire empezó a sentirse gélido, mi corazón latía fuertemente del nerviosismo, sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí y escuché un susurro en mi oído;

— Corre —

Rápidamente volteé solo para darme cuenta de que no había nadie, ¿qué rayos acaba de pasar?, aún asustada cerré el libro, lo puse en su lugar y me dispuse a salir de la biblioteca.

— Mis padres deben estar esperándome —, me dije.

— Rayos, pero primero necesito usar el baño —.

Al pasar de nuevo por la estancia me encontré con la prima de mi mamá, esta me miró y dijo;

— Los baños de abajo están en reparación querida, pero si gustas puedes ir al de arriba, está subiendo la escalera —.

Avergonzada porque alguien me había escuchado solo me limité a asentir y hacer lo que me dijo.

Subí las escaleras y caminé un poco por el pasillo pensando en el extraño libro de la biblioteca, me detuve frente a la puerta del baño, y al hacer esto, me di cuenta de que había una persona siguiéndome, era una chica pelinegra y con unos grandes ojos rojos, esta me miró esperando a que entrara y yo al no tener tanta prisa le dije;

— Si gustas usarlo primero no tengo problema —.

Ella sonrió, y pasó a mi lado entrando a la habitación.

Al no tener más remedio que esperar, decidí bajar las escaleras y al hacerlo, me encontré con una de las amas de llaves, esta no se había percatado de mi presencia y traía consigo una gran bolsa negra la cual desprendía un olor nauseabundo, solté un quejido y por inercia tapé mi nariz por el terrible olor, esta al parecer me escuchó, volteó hacia mí y se tensó, se puso tan nerviosa con mi presencia que dejó caer la bolsa y de esta salió lo que parecía un cadáver, este tenía una piel blanca como la nieve, un cabello negro como la noche, y… sí, aunque estos ya no tenían vida, el cuerpo de lo que parecía una chica tenía unos ojos grandes y rojos como el fuego, no lo podía creer, era exactamente igual a la chica que acabo de cederle el baño, asustada volteé hacía el pasillo en el que me encontraba hace un momento y la vi, apoyada sobre el barandal mirándome fijamente, quedé petrificada, no podía moverme, no podía gritar, lo único que pude hacer, fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos y… al abrirlos, desperté, sí, desperté, todo había sido una terrible pesadilla, desde ese entonces no había podido dormir, ella se aparecía en mis sueños.

¿Qué?, ¿Lo notaste?, sí, dije que se aparecía, porque ya no lo hace, descubrí que era lo que quería decir el libro, ahora que lo sabes, estás dentro de esto también, así que no intentes esconderte, no intentes dormir, porque ella igual te encontrará a menos que se lo cuentes a alguien más.


End file.
